Eddie sings for Jamie: Story collection
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: This is a collection of short one-shots in which Eddie sings for Jamie. Descriptions for each story are inside. Hope you enjoy.
1. Singing in the shower

Description: Jamie comes into the locker room and hears singing. Read more to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: So I am very excited about this story. Based on the scene in Elf where Buddy hears singing from the ladies room and walks in to listen to her sing. That scene was so cute and innocent and I wanted to play off that but insert Jamie as Buddy and Eddie as well the girl in the shower. As always please read, enjoy, and review.

Jamie was tired after his shift. Today they had him riding with Kara again. She still needed a partner so Jamie volunteered himself again to ride with her. They had a good shift. Jamie was finishing up his papers and saying goodbye to Kara. "Hey Kara great work out there today." Jamie said. "Thanks Jamie. And thanks again for riding with me again this week." Kara replied. Kara waved goodbye to Jamie and left the precinct. Jamie turned in his paper work and marched to the locker room. He was about to open the door when he heard faint singing. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. 'That sounds like a girl.' Thought Jamie. He slowly opened the door and the singing got louder. 'Yeah that is definitely a girl.' Jamie thought. He kept following the singing meanwhile it kept getting louder the closer he got. It was coming from the showers. He came near the showers and noticed one of the frosted glass shower doors was severely fogged up. He sat on the bench near the showers and listened to the singing a bit more. 'Wait I know that voice.' Jamie realized it was Eddie singing. 'She has a beautiful voice' Jamie said out loud.

Eddie startled and stopped singing. Jamie realized he had said his thoughts out loud and panicked. "Who's there?" Eddie asked panic in her voice. "Eddie it's just me Jamie." Jamie replied as calmly as he could. "What the heck are you doing out there?" Eddie asked in a somewhat scared voice. "I heard singing from outside the locker room door and followed it all the way to the showers. I sat on the bench and listened until I realized it was you." Jamie replied. "Well why didn't you leave after you figured out it was me?" Eddie asked suddenly calm. "I didn't leave because you sounded so beautiful and I wanted to hear more. I was going to leave after you shut the water off." Jamie replied. "Oh... Okay then." Eddie said sounding disappointed. "I'm gonna leave okay Eddie." Jamie said. Eddie plucked up the courage and said "Oh Reagan please don't go. Not yet anyways. I'm not finished in here and you still want to hear me sing right?" "If you're sure Eddie then yeah I will stay and listen to you sing." Jamie replied. Eddie turned the water back on and started singing again. Only this time she knew Jamie was listening and she didn't care one bit. She was just happy that he loved her singing. "Hey Eddie?" Jamie said. "Yeah Jamie?" Eddie replied. "You should sing more often for me." Jamie said. "Oh ho ho really Jamie? You like my singing that much huh. Well okay if it's you who's asking then it's okay." Eddie replied. Eddie went back to singing again and Jamie just listened on. Jamie was glad he had dared to find out where the singing was coming from because he learned something amazing and beautiful about his partner that day.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. See you soon.


	2. Sing a song for me

Description: Jamie asks Eddie to sing a song for him. So what does Eddie do? Sing her favorite song of course. Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: I wouldn't really call this a song fic per say. More of an Eddie is singing type story. Please read, enjoy, and review.

_Previously... "You should sing more often for me." _

Eddie and Jamie were hanging out in his apartment for the afternoon. They were both very bored and it was raining outside. They were currently watching some cooking show Eddie liked to watch. They were making burgers on TV and that only served to make Eddie's mouth water. "Ugh why does it have to be raining outside and why do I have to always be so hungry." Eddie said with a sigh. "I don't even wanna know where you put away all that food. I mean look at you. You are so fit." Jamie replied. "As for the rain Eddie I happen to find it relaxing." Jamie finished. The rain softly pitter pattered on the windows. "Ah well when you think about it I guess it is relaxing. Sometimes Reagan it's fun to run around in too." Eddie said. "You sound like such a girl Janko." Jamie replied. "I'm sorry Reagan is there a problem with that?" Eddie asked a little angered by his comment. "No problem Janko. Actually it's kinda cute." Jamie replied. Eddie melted on the spot and smiled. She turned away from Jamie for a second and blushed. Jamie blushed too at his comment. They both turned back to the TV. "Hey Eddie I think I got all the ingredients in the fridge to make those burgers that seem to have caught your eyes and your stomach." Jamie said. Eddie turned to Jamie and near jumped on him. She said "Really Jamie? Oh that would be amazing. We can cook together." Jamie and Eddie often cooked together. It was one of their favorite things to do together outside of work.

Jamie and Eddie turned off the TV and Eddie got up off the couch. She went to go sit on the window seat in Jamie's apartment and looked out the rainy window. It looked all wet and slippery outside. She let off a shiver at the thought of being outside and was silently thankful she was indoors today. Jamie watched her sitting there and noticed her shiver. He took the afghan off the back of the couch and came over and wrapped it around her shoulders. Eddie looked up and said "Thanks Jamie." She snuggled into the afghan and turned to look out the window again. Jamie moved Eddie slightly so he could sit behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked out the window. This was something they often did together too. They would just sit close together on the window seat and look out the window down at the city below. Eddie smiled and said "Remember last week when you found out I could sing like amazing?" "Yeah I remember. What about it though?" Jamie replied. "Well I was thinking and I realized that you haven't asked me to sing for you since that day." Eddie said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I wasn't sure if you would be too embarrassed to sing in front of me. Remember you were in the shower then." Jamie replied. "Oh I didn't even think about that. I mean yes I am a little nervous but for you I would try." Eddie said. "Well whenever you want to sing then around me just go for it. I don't even care if it's during beat and you sing to something on the radio. Eddie I love your voice." Jamie relied. He blushed and thought 'Good thing Eddie can't see my face right now.' Meanwhile Eddie was thinking the same thing 'I am so glad he can't see me blushing.'

"Actually Jamie if you want I can sing something for you now." Eddie said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Jamie noticed this and gave her hand a gentle squeeze to calm and reassure her. "If you want to then I would love to hear you." Jamie replied with a smile. "Well what do you want to hear me sing then Jamie?" Eddie asked. "I don't know. How about you sing something you like." Jamie replied. "Okay I will sing my favorite song then." Eddie said. Eddie closed her eyes and started singing her favorite song to Jamie. (A/N: Insert whatever song you like here.) Meanwhile all Jamie could do was look down at her singing and listen. He watched her lips move as the notes and words escaped her mouth. Eddie hit the high notes in the song perfectly. She was singing so beautifully. Jamie just melted under the sounds of her singing. When Eddie was finished Jamie had this big goofy grin on his face and he looked so peaceful. Eddie turned around in his arms and said "So what do you think?" "Wow. Eddie that was incredible. You are so amazing you know that right." Jamie replied. Eddie just looked at him for a minute and smiled. "Thanks Jamie." Eddie said.

Jamie was in such a god mood from Eddie's singing that he did something unexpected. He leaned in close and kissed Eddie on the lips. Eddie was shocked for a moment but then started to kiss him back. When air became a necessity they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers. Eddie was the first to breakthrough silence. "Wow Reagan. You are an amazing kisser." Eddie said. She watched Jamie try to hide his face in her hair as he blushed. She laughed suddenly at his actions. "What's so funny Janko?" Jamie asked. "You Reagan. You suddenly get all shy after being brave and kissing me. It's just kinda funny." Eddie replied. Now Jamie laughed into Eddie's hair. Eddie felt his warm breath on her scalp and it felt nice. When she explained it like that it did sound funny. "Now who's laughing." Said Eddie. Jamie lifted his head from Eddie's hair and smiled down at her. "I'm laughing because when you explain it I sound really silly." Jamie replied. Eddie turned back around and rested her back against Jamie's chest. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and looked out the window again. Jamie started to get cold. He shivered then. Eddie noticed and shifted so the afghan covered both of them. "Thanks Eddie." Jamie said. "Aw no problem Jamie. Besides this is warmer and more comfortable anyways." Eddie replied. They both looked out the window just as the rain started to pour down harder. They spent the rest of the afternoon together wrapped up in the afghan cocoon watching the rain. Just the two of them cuddled together and happy.

The end

A/N: Well I really hope this one is cute enough and that everyone loves it. See you soon.


	3. Accident in the shower

Description: While Eddie is singing in the shower she has an accident. Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: So in this story we assume that Jamie and Eddie are now dating and she would be staying the night at his and he would sometimes stay the night at hers. Now that we have established this please read, enjoy, and review.

Eddie and Jamie had finally gotten to the part in their relationship where they both felt comfortable spending the night at the others apartment. And it felt great for the both of them. They were currently staying at Eddie's apartment for the weekend. Jamie was watching some TV in Eddie's living room. He was stretched out on the couch and watching a hockey game. His favorite team was playing and they were winning. (A/N: Insert your fave hockey team here.) The game was on low and he could hardly focus on the TV. Eddie was in the bathroom and the door was partly open. The shower was running and as usual Eddie had taken to singing some song they had heard on the radio a couple of times last week. She said it was catchy and upbeat and she loved it. She even went as far as to put it on her iPod. Well she was singing again and it was really good. Jamie fell in love with this song after this. He loved how her voice sounded as she belted out the catchy lyrics. She was just getting to the good part when Jamie heard a crash. "Ahh... Ow ow ow! Ouch" Eddie cried out. She fell to the ground in the shower and whimpered in pain. Jamie heard all of this and came running in.

The glass shower door was all fogged up so he could barely see anything. He just saw the vague outline of Eddie's fallen form. "Hey Eddie you okay?" Jamie asked panic in his voice. "No Jamie I think I sprained my wrist during the fall. I tried to brace my landing." Eddie replied. Eddie reached up and turned off the water best she could and was successful. Jamie heard her turn off the water and grabbed the towel from the counter by the sink. "Hey Eddie do you trust me?" Jamie asked. "Yeah you know I do Jamie. Why?" Eddie replied. "I need to know because I am going to help you out of the shower." Jamie said. "Oh okay. That's fine Jamie. Thank you." Eddie replied. Jamie opened the shower door and held the towel out in front of Eddie and wrapped it around her under her arms. He then placed his arms around her under her arms and pulled her up from the bottom of the shower floor. He picked her up and placed her on the wide sink counter. Eddie blushed suddenly at being so barely dressed in front of Jamie. Jamie blushed a little too but then turned serious. He had on a concerned face and gently grabbed her right wrist. Eddie gasped in pain and her face contorted into a pained expression. Jamie knew then it was indeed sprained. He reached under the sink for the first aid kit and started pulling things he needed out. First he put some balm on to prevent severe bruising. Then he put a gauze square down on the inside of her wrist. He then took care and wrapped her wrist in soft gauze medical wrap. He applied a piece of medical tape to keep it all in place then he placed a gentle kiss on the injured spot. Eddie looked down at him and smiled. "Aw thank you Jamie." Eddie said. "No problem Eddie. I am just glad that aside from this small sprain you are okay." Jamie replied. "Did you get all the conditioner out of your hair?" Jamie asked. "Yeah no worries there. I had just finished rinsing the body wash off myself and was going to finish my shower when I slipped." Eddie replied. "Well that's good then. I don't need to help you rinse anything in the shower." Jamie said. "Oh yeah nope good thing." Eddie replied blushing.

Eddie was going to hop off the counter when Jamie said "Wait Eddie let me help you." "Oh okay." Eddie replied. Jamie helped her down from the counter and had to steady her because she was a little wobbly. He helped her walk back to her bedroom and picked out fresh comfy clothes for her. He turned around so she could get dressed. Eddie put on a her undergarments then she put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that was Jamie's from the police academy. "Okay I'm decent Jamie. You can turn around now." Eddie said. Jamie turned around and was blown away. She always looked good but he always thought she looked extra good with her hair down, no make-up on, and just some comfy clothes. Namely his clothes to be exact. Jamie took her hand and led her to the living room and they stretched out on the couch and cuddled together. Jamie took her injured wrist and kissed it again then carefully laced their fingers. He turned off the TV and draped a blanket over them. "Eddie I am so glad you are okay. I am rather disappointed though. You were just getting to the best part of that darn song." Jamie said. "Oh I know that made me so mad. Well just wait until next time Jamie. I will sound even better." Eddie replied. With that they both yawned and slowly drifted off to a peaceful nap.

The end

A/N: Well another one-shot for the collection. I really hope this one is a hit. See you soon.


	4. Eddie sings the blues

Description: Eddie sings a sad slow song while cooking dinner for Jamie in the kitchen. Read for more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: So a while ago I was playing music on my iPod on speaker in the kitchen. This sad song came on and I started singing it and it almost had me in tears. Going to play off my real life experience here. As always please read, enjoy, and review.

Eddie was in Jamie's kitchen and she was cooking dinner. It was her turn to cook dinner tonight. She was making some homemade beef stew. It was one of Jamie's favorites and Eddie was so good at making it. Jamie was sitting on a stool at the bar and watching Eddie cook and chop vegetables. When they weren't cooking together Jamie loved to watch Eddie cook. She was amazing in the kitchen just like him. That was why they were a perfect match. So much in common. Anyways she was chopping the carrots when a particularly sad song came on the radio that Eddie loved. "Oh I love this song. I'm going to sing it Reagan." Eddie said. "Go for it Janko." Jamie replied.

Eddie started singing the song and it sounded so emotion filled. It brought a few tears to Jamie's eyes which he promptly wiped away. Eddie was now chopping some onions while continuing to sing. This didn't help because as she was singing her vision blurred from the onions. Jamie noticed this and reached over and grabbed the knife from her fingers and set it down on the cutting board. The song finished and so did Eddie. She had tears streaming down her face. "Oh Eddie... What's wrong? Did the song affect you that much?" Jamie asked. "Well it does bring a few tears to my eyes when I sing it but it's these darn onions. They are making my eyes hurt." Eddie replied. Jamie understood and came around the counter and finished cutting the onions for Eddie. "Thanks Jamie. I really appreciate that." Eddie said. "Anything for you Eddie." Jamie replied.

Eddie worked at finishing the stew then portioned some into two bowls and brought them over to the counter. She hopped up on a stool and Jamie said grace for them. When he was done they tucked into dinner. "Wow Eddie this is so amazing. You always make the best stew." Jamie said with excitement in his voice. "Thanks so much Jamie. I worked hard to learn how to make stew because I knew it was one of your favorites." Eddie replied. They finished dinner and just relaxed the rest of the night in their favorite window seat watching the city below like they always did.

The end

A/N: Well another one-shot down. Hope it's splendid. See you soon.


	5. Sing a long on beat

Description: Eddie turns on the radio and challenges Jamie to sing a fun duet with her. Hilarity ensues. Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: So I realized something important last night. I have been so far in this collection only having Eddie sing. Well now we get to hear Jamie sing. And boy will he be good. Please read, enjoy, and review.

There were a few things about Jamie Reagan he didn't care to admit out loud. One of those things being he absolutely loved the song 22 by Taylor Swift. Eddie really liked it too. Today they were driving on beat when the radio guy announced the next three songs that were going to play soon. Eddie was so happy. "Hey Reagan they are going to play Taylor Swifts 22. Wanna sing it with me?" Eddie asked. She knew how much Jamie secretly loved the song. She caught him singing it once in her apartment when it had been on the radio. His secret was out but she promised to take it to the grave. "You aren't going to forget that are you Janko? Well okay then. When it comes on we can sing it together." Jamie replied. The next two songs flew by then the radio jingle came on. "You are listening to 99.1 Radio Fresca. Fresh hits all day long." Said some radio announcer. "Oh my gosh Jamie. They are playing it next." Eddie said in an excited voice. "Can't wait partner." Jamie replied. Secretly he had been hoping for a chance to sing something with Eddie. Anything he wasn't picky. He just loved moments with Eddie.

The song came on the radio and Jamie and Eddie started singing together. "It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters, And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh." They sang until they got to the chorus. Then they belted out loud "Uh oh! I don't know about you, But I'm feeling 22, Everything will be alright, If you keep me next to you, You don't know about me, But I'll bet you want to, Everything will be alright, If we just keep dancing like we're, 22, ooh-ooh, 22, ooh-ooh" Eddie and Jamie finished singing the song and burst out laughing. "Oh Jamie that was so much fun." Eddie said. "Yeah it was fun Eddie. I am so glad you asked me to sing it with you." Jamie replied. Jamie loved Eddie's silly side. And Eddie loved when Jamie had care free fun moments. Together they were the perfect partners and the perfect couple. They pulled back into a parking spot near the precinct and walked in. They signed the squad car back in, finished their paperwork, changed into street clothes and then they left the precinct holding hands. They both had big smiles on their faces and everyone around them was staring. They didn't notice though because they were too into each other and all the fun they had on beat today.

The end

A/N: Well I am on a roll. Hope it was funny and you liked it. See you soon.


	6. Singing in the rain

Description: When it rains sometimes Eddie drags Jamie outside to dance. Well this time she sings. Read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: So one of my favorite things to do is dance around outside in the rain. So I thought maybe I would do a one-shot about that with Jamie and Eddie but have Eddie sing in the rain. Eddie will be singing the additional verse of Gene Kelly's Singin' in the rain. Please read, enjoy, and review.

It had started raining outside and Eddie was in an especially good mood. She dragged Jamie down the stairs from his apartment and outside. They both had their coats on and just loved the falling rain. Eddie grabbed Jamie's hand and started spinning him around and dancing with him. She burst out into fits of girly giggles. She was so beautiful when she laughed. Jamie loved seeing her act so child-like sometimes. Then all of a sudden she started singing. "I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain." She started then looked at Jamie as he spun her gently around and pulled her close. She continued "Why am I smiling, And why do I sing?, Why does September, Seem sunny as spring?, Why do I get up, Each morning and start?, Happy and head up, With joy in my heart, Why is each new task, A trifle to do?, Because I am living, A life full of you." She paused and looked up at Jamie. Then when she locked eyes with him she finished "I'm happy again! I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!" Eddie smiled up at Jamie and realized they were soaked through their coats. But they didn't care one bit.

Jamie leaned down and captured Eddie's lips in a kiss. When they broke apart they had big smiles on their faces. "Hey Reagan you wanna go inside and dry off?" Eddie asked. "Yeah we must be soaked through. We can peel off these wet old things and get dry clothes." Jamie replied. Jamie led Eddie back upstairs to his apartment where inside they changed into dry clothes and hung their wet clothes and coats in the bath tub. "That was fun Eddie. I loved dancing with you so much. And I didn't know you liked Gene Kelly. You sang that so well." Jamie said. "There are a few things you don't know about me Jamie. But that knocks one of them off the list now. And thank you. I had to practice that one before I tried it out on you." Eddie replied. "Well you couldn't have picked a better day. It's raining pretty badly out there." Jamie said. "Yeah well I checked the forecast this time to be sure that it would rain today." Eddie replied. "Ah always a clever one Janko." Jamie said with a smile. "Oh and when am I ever not clever Reagan?" Eddie said with a look that dared him to challenge her. Jamie just laughed at her expression and gave her a big hug and a kiss on top of her head. They spent the rest of the evening by the fireplace.

The end

A/N: So four one-shots in one day is kinda nuts but I just felt like writing. See you soon.


	7. Cheer-up Jamie!

Description: Jamie is having a bad day and Eddie just wants to cheer him up. So she does what she does best. She sings for him. Read on Jamkoers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: Okay fellow Jamkoers I have another one. This idea I can't even take credit for because it comes from the lovely HPfangirl13. So therefore I dedicate this story to you because you gave me the idea.

Jamie was having a really bad day. And it just kept getting worse. He finally got home to his apartment after fetching groceries. He found Eddie asleep on the window seat under the afghan. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping. Eddie heard movement and she panicked. She turned around ready to attack if needed. When she locked eyes with Jamie she breathed out the breath she was holding and smiled. 'It was just Jamie.' Thought Eddie. "Hey Jamie. I just used my key to get in but you weren't home so I decided to wait for you to come home. I guess I fell asleep for a while." Eddie said. "It's okay Eddie. I gave you that key so you could visit anytime even if I wasn't home." Jamie replied. Jamie had given Eddie a key to his apartment last week so she could come over and visit and also so she would feel safer. Eddie was getting a key made for him so he could do the same with her apartment. He was so glad they had reached that stage of the relationship together so there was no pressure or worries.

Jamie sighed and set down the groceries in the kitchen. "What's wrong lamb chop?" Eddie asked. "Oh nothing much just had a bad day." Jamie replied. "Wanna talk about it?" Eddie asked sweetly. "Well since you asked sure." Jamie replied. Eddie patted the spot next to her on the window seat. "Come here lamb chop." Eddie said. Jamie came over and Eddie leaned her back against the wall. She opened her legs to make a space for Jamie and he rested his back carefully against her chest. Eddie wrapped her arms around Jamie. "Now tell me all about it." Eddie said. "Well it started out this morning. I woke up late for something important. Then I found out from sarge we have night shift this week. And finally they didn't have what I was looking for at the grocery store." Jamie said. "Wow Jamie that does sound bad. I mean I'm not pleased about night shift this week either but at least we are together for it." Eddie replied. "I know Eddie but I just really wish my day had been better. I mean it got quite a bit better when I opened the door and you were there." Jamie said. "But I am still upset." Jamie finished. "Well then I want to cheer you up. Want me to sing for you?" Eddie asked. "Sure. That would be really nice. I would love that." Jamie replied.

Eddie started singing this funny song. (A/N: Eddie is singing Always look on the bright side of life by Eric Idle) Jamie rested his head on her shoulder. As Eddie neared the chorus of the song Jamie started laughing. Eddie stopped singing and looked down at Jamie. Eddie burst out laughing with Jamie. "Are you feeling better Jamie?" Eddie asked between laughs. Jamie had to hold his stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard. "Yeah Eddie I am feeling much better." Jamie replied. "I didn't know you could sing songs from Monty Python." Jamie said. "Well there's another thing you can knock off that list of things you don't know about me." Eddie replied. Eddie leaned down and kissed the top of Jamie's head. Jamie gently grabbed Eddie's hand and kissed the top of it. Eddie had succeeded in cheering up Jamie and she was dead proud of herself. Jamie and Eddie spent the rest of the evening laughing and cuddling together on the window seat. And that was the end of Jamie's bad day.

The end

A/N: I am looking for more story ideas. Mostly Eddie sings for Jamie ideas but if you have a song you think fits Eddie or Jamko the just PM me the details. Also looking for duet ideas too. If you give me a song or idea the story gets dedicated to you. Big thanks in advance for the help.


	8. Jamie's accident

Description: Jamie helped Eddie when she fell in the shower. Now Jamie has his turn to fall.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: So I got a review from the lovely BaronessHera asking for Jamie to have a little accident and Eddie to play momma bear. Well here you go Hera this one is dedicated to you.

Jamie was staying the night at Eddie's again. It was his second night that week. Eddie was in the kitchen making tea for herself and Jamie was in the shower. The door was left open a bit and Eddie could hear his manly voice filtering into the kitchen. He was singing some song he heard earlier today that he really liked. He was so into it too. He was just finishing lathering himself and rinsing himself off when he lost what the rest of the song went like. He then turned around to put the soap away and slipped. He shouted out a few choice words and said "Ow! Eddie hurry!" Eddie rushed into the bathroom with a towel and opened the door and covered Jamie. She then helped him out of the shower.

Jamie sat down on the edge of the tub and winced in pain. Eddie noticed his facial expression and said "Where does it hurt lamb chop?" "I think I sprained my left ankle." Jamie replied. "Here let me take a look at it." Eddie said. Eddie crouched down and took a look at Jamie's ankle and he cried out in pain when she moved it. "Yeah it's sprained Jamie. I will have to wrap it up." Eddie finished. Eddie grabbed the first aid kit and started fixing Jamie's ankle. She pasted on some balm to prevent severe bruising. While she was wrapping up his ankle she hummed a soft gentle tune. She was so tender with him quite like a mother bear would be loving and gentle with her cub. Jamie loved this quality in Eddie. When Eddie was finished she helped Jamie up and he went and got dressed. When they both had comfy pjs on they went and sat on Eddie's couch.

Eddie had Jamie rest on the couch with his head in her lap. She absently ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him. "Eddie... Will you sing?" Jamie mumbled. "Yes Jamie I will sing for you." Eddie replied. Eddie sang a soft slow song. The kind you sing to children when they are hurt or sleepy or sad. Jamie melted and just forgot all about his pain in his ankle. All he could focus on was Eddie and her beautiful voice filling the room. Eddie kept running her fingers through his hair and finished singing. Jamie realized that Eddie would always be his momma bear and a wonderful loving girlfriend. As for Eddie she realized that she would always love Jamie. Soon they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The end

A/N: So this has been another one-shot and yes it is similar to the third story in this series. See you soon.


	9. Christmas for two

Description: With the radio now playing Christmas songs so close to Christmas Eve, Jamie and Eddie have a little afternoon fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

_A/N: So I figured you guys might ask me for a Christmas themed story for the collection, so here it is. In this one, Jamie and Eddie sing some classic Christmas songs together. It will be filled with Jamko sweetness and cuteness. This story is dedicated to my amazing beta BaronessHera. She also helped edit this. As always please read, enjoy, and review._

It was snowing lightly outside and Eddie was sitting on the window seat in Jamie's apartment. She was watching the snow fall down from the sky on the city. She was so happy today. Most people hated the winter and all the bitter cold that came with it. Not to mention the snow. Well, Eddie loved all those things. She was so excited about winter and all the patrols out in the snow with Jamie.

Jamie walked in from the kitchen with two piping hot mugs of hot chocolate for him and Eddie. He placed them down on the coffee table and went over to the window seat. He looked out the window and noticed the snowfall picked up a bit.

"Hey, you seem like you are in a really good mood today," Jamie said.

"Yeah. I just love it when it snows. It puts me in a good mood," Eddie replied. She turned to look up at Jamie with a smile.

"Is that hot cocoa I smell?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, it is. You have a top notch nose, partner," Jamie replied flashing a grin.

"Thanks Jam..." Eddie said blushing slightly.

Jamie walked over to the radio and turned it on and tuned it to a Christmas station. Eddie's ears perked up when she heard the beautiful sounds of the music. She turned to Jamie and said "Oh Jamie this is perfect. Snow falling, hot cocoa and Christmas music. Three of my favorite things."

"Hey what about me? Am I not one of your favorite things?" Jamie said.

"Oh, sorry lambchop. You are for sure one of my favorite things. You complete the afternoon," Eddie replied.

Just then the radio announcer said they were going to play the song white Christmas. Eddie smiled and took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"I love that song. It's one of my favorite Christmas songs," Eddie said.

"Really? It's one of my favorites too," Jamie replied.

"Let's sing some songs together Jamie," Eddie said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. That's a great idea Eddie," Jamie replied also excited.

The song came on and Jamie and Eddie started singing.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all<br>Your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all<br>Your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmases<br>May all your Christmases  
>May all your Christmases<br>May all your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white  
>Christmas with you<br>Jingle Bells  
>All the way, all the way<br>_  
>Jamie and Eddie finished singing the song and smiled. They laughed a little and Jamie put his arms around Eddie's shoulders. She looked up at him and he leaned down and gave her a quick upside down kiss. Eddie laughed at this and snuggled into his body. Another Christmas song came on after the commercials.<p>

"Can we sing another song Jamie?" Eddie asked.

"Yes we can," Jamie replied.

"We are going to play have yourself a merry little Christmas next," the radio announcer said.

"Oh wow I really like that song too. They must be playing all our favorites today," Eddie said.

"Yeah they must be. I wonder if they know we are tuning into their station," Jamie replied.

Eddie let out a small laugh at Jamie's comment. The song started playing and Eddie started singing.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
><em>Jamie joined in the singing.<br>Let your heart be light  
>From now on,<br>our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Make the Yule-tide gay,<br>From now on,  
>our troubles will be miles away.<em>

_Here we are as in olden days,  
>Happy golden days of yore.<br>Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more.<em>

_Through the years  
>We all will be together,<br>If the Fates allow  
>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.<br>And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.  
><em>  
>When the song was over Eddie was tired and yawned. Jamie got up and turned off the radio. Eddie took the blanket off the back of the couch and the pillow tucked between the side table and the couch. She walked over to the window seat again and laid down with the pillow and blanket. Jamie finished his hot cocoa and then climbed under the blanket behind Eddie.<p>

"Thanks for singing Christmas songs with me Jamie," Eddie said.

"You're welcome Eddie. I had a lot of fun." Jamie replied. With that Jamie and Eddie drifted off to sleep while watching the snow fall. 

The end

A/N: I was so excited to write this one because I know that everyone would want Jamko Christmas. See you soon.


End file.
